


The Book of Rudy; The Centrist Kekism Copycat No One Wanted

by DoritoDew



Category: Kickin' It, Monk (TV), Real Person Fiction, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Centrist propaganda, Fake bible, Fuck conservatives, Fuck liberals, Gen, Harambe memes are fucking zika so stop using them, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fuck walk the prank, full of memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoDew/pseuds/DoritoDew





	

1:1 In the beginning, there a was a pool of hope

1:2 From the pool, there was Rude Gillespie

1:3 Rudy could be in order of the land

1:4 Rudy dubbed the pool The Bool of Swag Hope

1:5 Rudy knows all

1:6 Rudy created Meme and Autist

1:7 Autist for knowledge of Rudy

1:8 And memes to guide them through chaos, opression, and normalfags

1:9 And Rudy said, "My people, listen to the word of Rudy and the prophets, but fruitful and shitpost, and may the Wasabi Way be forever in your favor"

1:10 Blessed be the name of Shrek, our ogrelord, whose heart as layered as onion, keeps us safe from evil Californian forces

1:11 Blessed be the name of Adrian Monk, king of the Oatmeal Kingdom, whose curiosity guides us through good times and bad

1:12 Blessed be the name of Dave Freudenthal, governor of Wyoming, who has sanctified us with his beautiful AIM account and cat posts on MySpace

1:13 Blessed be the name of Ludwig Scotty, president of Nauru, who has given us the art of forum posts and has created the first wifi connection for an Oceanic country

1:14 Blessed be the name of Armando Guebuza, president of Mozambique and the creator of the concept of a centrist promised land, may he protect us from the evil normie menace

1:15 And everything else was made.


End file.
